militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
AETC Studies and Analysis
The Air Education and Training Command (AETC) Studies and Analysis Squadron (SAS) has roots that date back to World War II, as a connection can be traced to the Air Corps Flying Training Command of that time period. The AETC is responsible for developing trained and motivated personnel for the United States Air Force, whilst the SAS oversees the administrative component of the military body, using evaluation tools to "predict resource requirements for more than five years into the future". History The original Ravens served in World War II as the 21st Bombardment Group with a heavy bombardment mission. During the Vietnam War, they provided visual reconnaissance, airborne forward air control for tactical offensive operations and gave theater indoctrination flight checks for newly assigned aircrew members as the 21st Tactical Air Support Squadron. In May 1991, the 3307th Test and Evaluation Squadron was established to perform tests and evaluations of new Air Training Command (ATC) systems such as aircraft, simulators and software to determine if these acquisitions met operational requirements. Seventeen months later, in September 1992, the 3307 TES inherited the history and honors of the Ravens by assuming the designation of the 21 TES. In March 1994, the 21 TES was re-designated the AETC Studies and Analysis Flight and assigned directly to HQ AETC. In April 1997, the AETC Studies and Analysis Flight and the 602nd Training Support Squadron (602TRSS), Edwards AFB, CA, were combined and re-designated the AETC SAS. The 602 TRSS was re-designated Detachment 1 SAS and brought with it extensive training development experience in nearly every major weapon system acquisition since 1972. In November 1997, the squadron established the Technology Innovation Flight (IT) to determine the effectiveness and return on investment of new concepts and off-the-shelf technology in education and training. In January 2003, AETC inactivated the three Operating Locations operating under Detachment 1 SAS. In May 2003, Detachment 1 downsized from 13 authorizations to 5 and deleted the training assessment function. In October 2003, Detachment 1 was re-designated as Operating Location A (OL-A). OL-A was inactivated per Special Order G-08-11 effective 31 July 2008. The personnel at OL-A were relocated to AETC SAS, Training Analysis (TA) Flight. In June 2010, Strategy Management joined SAS in order to be responsible for the command headquarters lead program managers for AETC Strategy Management. Later, in November 2011, Strategy Management changed to the Strategy Analysis Flight to be responsible for the Directorate of Plans, Programs, Requirements and Assessments Strategy Management. AETC SAS commanders Lineage AETC traces its lineage through the 21st Bombardment Squadron Heavy, which was constituted November 20, 1940; activated January 15, 1941; and disbanded November 1, 1943. The unit was reconstituted September 19, 1985, consolidated with the 21st Bombardment Squadron, Very Heavy, which was constituted March 28, 1944; activated April 1, 1944; inactivated May 10, 1944; reactivated June 1st, 1944; and inactivated June 10, 1946. Also included in the consolidation was the 21st Tactical Air Support Squadron (constituted 21st Tactical Air Support Squadron Light), which was activated on April 26, 1965; organized May 8, 1965; inactivated February 21, 1973; re-designated 21st Tactical Air Support Squadron on July 17, 1973; and reactivated on August 31, 1973. The consolidated unit was inactivated on November 1, 1991, redesignated the 21st Test and Evaluation Squadron on September 1, 1992, and activated on September 15, 1992. The squadron was re-designated the Air Education and Training Command Studies and Analysis Flight on March 31, 1994 and redesignated the Air Education and Training Command Studies and Analysis Squadron on April 1, 1997. Honors Service Streamers None Campaign Streamers World War II, American Theater Antisubmarine 1941-1945 World War II, Asiatic-Pacific Theater Aleutian Islands 1942-1943 Eastern Mandates 1943-1944 Western Pacific 1944-1945 Air Offensive, Japan 1942-1945 Vietnam Vietnam Defensive 1965-1966 Vietnam Air 1966 Vietnam Air Offensive 1966-1967 Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase II 1967-1968 Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase III 1968 Vietnam Air/Ground 1968 Vietnam Air Offensive, Phase IV 1968-1969 TET 69/Counteroffensive 1969 Vietnam Summer/Fall 1969 Vietnam Winter/Spring 1969-1970 Sanctuary Counteroffensive 1970 Southwest Monsoon 1970 Commando Hunt V 1970-1971 Commando Hunt VI 1971 Commando Hunt VII 1971-1972 Vietnam Ceasefire 1972-1973 Armed Forces Expeditionary Streamers None Decorations Distinguished Unit Citations: Japan, 6-13 Jul 1945 Presidential Unit Citations (Southeast Asia): 1 Aug 1965-1 Feb 1966; 2 Feb 1966-28 Feb 1967; 1 Aug 1963-31 Aug 1969; 1 Jan-31 Dec 1970; 30 Jan-31 Dec 1971 Air Force Outstanding Unit Award with Combat “V” Device: 15 Mar 1972-21 Feb 1973 Air force Outstanding Unit Awards: 1 Aug 1974-15 Jun 1975; 16 Jun 1975-31 May 1977; 1 May 1981-30 Apr 1983; 1 May 1983-30 Apr 1985; 1 May 1985-30 Apr 1987; 15 Sep 1992-30 Jun 1993; 1 Jul 1993-3 Mar 1994 Republic of Vietnam Gallantry Crosses with Palm: 8 Feb-31 Mar 1971; 1 Apr 1971-9 Mar 1972; 1 Apr 1966-28 Jan 1973 Assignments *30th Bombardment Group (Heavy): 15 Jan 1941 (operated under control of 28th Composite Group, 9 Jan 1942-Sep 1943) *Second Air Force: 18 Oct-1 Nov 1943 *16th Bombardment Group, Very Heavy: 1 Apr-10 May 1944 *501st Bombardment Group, Very Heavy: 1 Jun 1944-10 Jun 1946 *Pacific Air Forces: 26 Apr 1965 *2d Air Division: 8 May 1965 (attached to Tactical Air Support Group Provisional, 6250th, 1 Aug-7 Nov 1965) *505th Tactical control Group: 8 Nov 1965 (attached to Tactical Air Support Group Provisional, 6250th, 1-8 Sep 1966: Tactical Air *Support Group Provisional, 6253d, 9 Sep-7 Dec 1966) *504th Tactical Air Support Group, 8 Dec 1966 *377th Air Base Wing: 15 Nov 1972-21 Feb 1973 *68th Tactical Air Support Group: 31 Aug 1973 *507th Tactical Air control Group (later, 507th Tactical Air Control Wing): 15 Jun 1974-1 Nov 1991 *12th Operations Group: 15 Sep 1992 *Air Education and Training Command: 31 Mar 1994–Present Stations *March Field, CA: 15 Jan 1941 *New Orleans, LA: 22 May 1941 (detachment operated from Savannah, GA, 8-14 Dec 1941) *Muroc, CA: 25 Dec 1941 *March Field, CA: 11 Feb-20 Aug 1942 (detachments operated from Sandiego, CA, 10 May-16 Jun 1942; Los Angeles, CA, 28 May-7 Jun 1942; air echelon operated from Umnak, AK, beginning 11 Jun 1942) *Umnak, AK: 3 Sep 1942-c. 19 Sep 1943 (operated from Adak, AK, 21 Sep-15 Nov 1942, c. 16 Dec 1942-unkn, and 18 Feb-13 Aug 1943, and from *Amchitka, AK, 18 Feb-Jul 1943) *Shemya, AK: c. 27 Jul-c. 19 Sep 1943 *Smoky Hill Army Air Field (AAFld), KS: 11 Oct-1 Nov 1943 *Dalhart AAFld, TX: 1 Apr-10 May 1944 *Dalhart AAFld, TX: 1 Jun 1944 *Harvard AAFld, NE: 23 Aug 1944-7 Mar 1945 *Northwest Field, Guan: 14 Apr 1945-10 Jun 1946 *Pleiku AB, Republic of Vietnam: 1 Sep 1969 *Phan Rang AB, Republic of Vietnam: 30 Sep 1971 *Tan Son Nhut AB, Republic of Vietnam: 10 Jan 1972-21 Feb 1973 *MacDill AFB, FL: 31 Aug 1973 *Shaw AFB, SC: 1 Jul 1974-1 Nov 1991 *Randolph AFB, TX: 15 Sep 1992–Present Aircraft *B-18: 1941 *YB-17: 1941 *A-29: 1941-1942 *LB-30: 1942 *B-24: 1942-1943 *B-29: 1944-1946 *O-1: 1965-1971 *O-2: 1968-1973, 1974–1986 *OV-10: 1971, 1973–1978, 1989–1991 *CH-3: 1975-1977 *OT-37: 1986-1988 Operations *Antisubmarine patrols along West Coast: Jan-Jun 1942 *Combat in Aleutians: Jun 1942-Aug 1943 *Combat in western Pacific: Jun-Aug 1945 *Forward air control missions in Vietnam: Aug 1965-Feb 1973 *Trained in US for forward air control missions: 1973-1991 References Category:United States Air Force military education and training